bokunoheroacademiafandomcom-20200225-history
Taishiro Toyomitsu
|romaji= Toyomitsu Taishirō |alias= ヒーロー ファットガム|Bīemuai Hīrō Fatto Gamu}} |epithets= |birthday= August 8 |age=29 |gender= Male |height= 250cm (8'2") (fat form) |weight= |hair= |eye= |bloodtype= |quirk= Fat Adsorption |status= Alive |birthplace= |family= |occupation= Pro Hero |affiliation= |fightingstyle= |teams= |debut= Chapter 132 |debutanime= |voice= |eng voice= |image gallery= yes }} |Toyomitsu Taishirō}}, also known as ヒーロー ファットガムBīemuai Hīrō Fatto Gamu}}, is a Pro Hero. He employed both Tamaki Amajiki and Eijiro Kirishima for their internships. Appearance In his fat form, Taishiro is a big round man, easily towering over other adults. In this form, his mouth is big, and his nose is smaller. Which alongside his odd body proportions, give him an odd look. After burning through his fat however, it is revealed that he is quite muscular, and his body adopts conventional proportions. His hero costume consists of black pants and an orange zippered hood, which has the initials of his alias on the front Fat Gum. Alongside them, he also wears gloves, metallic boots, and a mask that covers his eyes and his forehead. Personality Taishiro mainly appears to be constantly hungry, which leads him to eat a lot. He is very friendly towards civilians and other Heroes, appearing to be a playful and a carefree person. However, he can be extremely serious when the situation demands it. Always having the work ethic of a Hero. Whenever he tries to focus on doing the right thing, he can become quite impulsive, especially when lives are at stake. In which case, he becomes utterly enraged, because of that, he is rather impatient. Disapproving of operations that are lengthy. Due to the time he spent working for the police, Taishiro is very knowledgeable about underworld trends. He is capable of recognizing potential when he sees it, complimenting Tamaki's prowess as a hero, though the latter thinks of it as harassment. History Taishiro worked with the police, becoming familiar with cases involving Quirk enhancing drugs and arresting users. Synopsis Internship Arc Walking through Eshuha Market, Taishiro, Tamaki Amajiki, and Eijiro Kirishima are on patrol, and Taishiro is eating an entire board of takoyaki. When a group of villains appears, he stops them from fleeing. When one of them escapes Tamaki stops him from fleeing. Taishiro then praises Tamaki, until he notices the appearance of the shooter and tells everyone to get down. Taishiro then charges towards him. Telling them both not to rush, he tells Tamaki he will leave the area with him. When Tamaki reveals his Quirk will not activate, Taishiro stops and questions if they have a Quirk eraser. Intercepting a villain following his fight with Eijiro, Taishiro teaches him to "capture without any victims". Afterward, discussing the villain's drug, Taishiro says it was an inferior version and he has encountered it before. After examining the pieces of a broken bullet, he is surprised to learn of a drug making Quirks unusable. A few days later, Taishiro attends the meeting regarding Shie Hassaikai in Sir Nighteye's offices. Inside Sir's offices, Eijiro approaches him asking about Shie Hassaikai. Taishiro mentions he has quite the connection with them. During the meeting when Ken Takagi remarks that they cannot talk with students around, Taishiro calls Eijiro and Tamaki important witnesses and proceeds to introduce himself. When Sir mentions unlicensed goods have become part of Shie Hassaikai and he requested help from heroes familiar with that line of work, Taishiro mentions that in battle Tamaki was shot by a drug that erases Quirks, and that due to Eijiro deflecting the bullet, they were able to examine it. Its contents contained human blood and human cells. Asked how it connects to Shie Hassaikai, Taishiro reveals there has been contact between them and an organization selling it. When Sir reveals he would like everyone to assist in searching multiple locations. Taishiro accuses Sir of thoroughly tip toeing about while Eri is probably crying. Sir says that they will not become like All Might and that they should bring their chances of saving her as close to 100% as possible. Shortly afterwards, Sir thanks everyone for their cooperation and the meeting ends. Days Later, when everyone is gathered together, Sir reveals that Eri is at the base and that they received new information from a member who was purchasing a toy some days ago. Some time later, the group of Heroes and Police Force gather outside the base of Shie Hassaikai. When the police finsh reading the warrant, Taishiro is suprised when a member of Shie Hassaikai suddenly appears knocking police officers into the air. With Ryuko Tsuchikawa's group taking care of it. Heading forward Taishiro tells everyone to get inside. Once inside Taishiro apologizes for tracking in dirt and tells those behind him to forget about watching out for suspicious behavior. Upon reaching reaching the underground, the group believes it to be a dead end. Mirio Togata discovers a wall blocking the way, which Taishiro calls a cheap trick. After Izuku and Kirishima knock down the wall, the floor starts to warp due to Joi Irinaka's Mimicry Quirk. Taishiro asks Shota if he can erase Joi's Quirk, but the floor suddenly opens up, dropping the Heroes and interns into a room with three of the Eight Expendables. Taishiro prepares to fight until Tamaki stops him. When Toya Setsuno and Yu Hojo draw their weapons, Taishiro tells them that their blade and bullets will sink right into his body. Tamaki restrains and disarms the three yakuza and tells the other that he can handle them all. Taishiro tells everyone to get moving because Tamaki surpasses them all in terms of ability. Making their way through a corridor, Taishiro overhears Izuku and Kirishima dicussing Tamaki. He tells the two that the mark of a true man is to have the ability to completely trust someone who has their back. Suddenly, when Shota becomes under attack but Fat Gum shoves him out of the way. Fat Gum is thrown into another room. Getting up, he's surprised to see that Eijiro is with him. Eijiro tells Fat Gum that he was also trying to protect Shota as well but once he did, he was swallowed by his Quirk. As they get up, Fat Gum states that they should brace themselves. When a member of the Eight Expendables Kendo Rappa appears, launching rapid punches at great speed, striking them both. Fat Gum counters with a punch of his own, but is surprised that his punch strikes a barrier instead. Fat Gum encourages Eijiro to be unbreakable because if his spirit breaks as well, then they are done for, and that eliminating villains is about making them lose the will to fight and asks Eijiro what they will do if their spirits are broken before theirs. Once again attacked with rapid punches, he withstands the attacks and taunts Rappa into a fight to determine who is stronger Rappa's punches or his own body. Demanding that they duke it out. Absorbing the punches he in takes a lot of energy, which burns away his fat making his defense weaker. After Eijiro appears in front of Rappa and is defeated. With his fat body has disintegrated, Taishiro thanks Eijiro for his work and prepares to strike. Dashing forward, he picks Eijiro and the tells members of the expendables that they're going to lose they all becuase they understimated Eijiro. With his spare hand he unleashes a powerful blast knocking out Rappa. Asking Eijiro if he's concious, confused, Taishiro explains its him. Looking on as Taishiro claims he must protect him. Taishiro thinks back to their first meeting. Suddenly Rappa stands up claiming it to a battle to the death. Being told to his wounds. Taishiro questions about it being a trap, Rappa denies it. Rappa explains he wants a fight where they kill each other. Prasing them both, he vows his interest in them both. Walking away he says they'll their match so heal up as he'll kill them next time. Taishiro explains he's going to be arrested and locked up and that there will be no next time. Rapa refuses to listen and says if nobodys dead its a draw. Holding Eijiro in his arms he praises him. Inside an infirmy Taishiro asks Rappa what he's doeing working for a gang. after hearing his explaination about Kai Chisaki he begins to become concered, he asks him about Chisaki's plans. Quirk and Abilities Fat Adsorption: Taishiro's obese body can adhere to anything and force objects to sink into him. His fat can also store kinetic energy, which he can convert into muscle at the cost of his fat. However, he appears to have a limit on how much energy he can store in his fat. Moves *'Spear': After absorbing several blows, Taishiro can turn all of the absorbed force into a "spear", allowing him to deal back all of the impact he took as a single hit. Doing so burns his defense-fat and takes a massive amount of energy, turning him into a more slender version of himself. Enhanced Strength: Taishiro is shown to have above average strength as he was able to grab hold of multiple villains and keep them in his grip while using his Quirk. He can also crush two pieces of hard candy with his bare hand. Enhanced Durability: Taishiro has great durability thanks to his Quirk. He was able to take several assaults from Rappa's powerful bullet punches and keep standing, whereas Eijiro's maximum Hardening was barely able to defend against one of Rappa's assaults. Enhanced Agility: Despite his stature, Taishiro's speed is rather impressive, as he was able to react quickly against troubling situations. Battles *Fatgum & Eijiro Kirishima vs. Rappa & Tengai: Win Relationships Tamaki Amajiki Taishiro employed Tamaki for his internship and has since worked together with him. The relationship between the two can be deemed as friendly, though Tamaki seems to perceive their work relationship a little more negatively, particularly when they discuss his fragile mentality. As he has worked with Tamaki personally, Taishiro sees a lot of potential in Tamaki, praising his abilities to be above most pro heroes. But he also understands Tamaki's flaws and weaknesses and is shown to be concerned for Tamaki when he is placed under a lot of pressure. Nevertheless, he demonstrates a great deal of confidence in Tamaki despite his hesitation, as he allowed Tamaki to face off against three villains on his own. Eijiro Kirishima Taishiro employed Kirishima through Tamaki's recommendation. Taishiro sees a great deal of potential in Kirishima and praises his prowess. After the battle against Rappa and Tengai, Taishiro admitted that he had underestimated Eijiro and acknowledged his manly heart. Sir Nighteye The two pro heroes are acquainted with one another and recognize each other's abilities. However, Taishiro's overly emotional personality conflicts with Nighteye's calculative nature. Taishiro does not approve of Nighteye's calculating methods, as seen during their meeting regarding Eri and the Shie Hassaikai. Trivia *Taishiro's shape and appearance resembles a . *Taishiro likes takoyaki. *Because of his round and soft appearance, when Ochaco Uraraka and Tsuyu Asui first see him, they think of him as "cute". *Taishiro's name contains the kanji for and References Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Pro Heroes Category:Internship Employers Category:Police Force Category:Stubs Category:Fatgum's Hero Office Category:Transformers